The Brightest Days
by InfinityMockingjay
Summary: Tris and Four have what they call a 'perfect day'. What I call FLUFF! You know what, just read it, its good I promise. Tris and Tobias have a really fluffy day. LIKE REALLY FLUFFY! Also, don't throw chairs at me.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no plan for this. JUST A ONESHOT I KNOW I SHOULD BE UPDATING BUT I'M NOT, ACCEPT IT. Don't expect this to be good it's just the product of pure boredom. Wait, how is the boredom pure?**

* * *

"Hey Toby, welcome back to the land of the living," I hear a sweet voice whisper into my ear. I look over sleepily to find Tris beaming down at me. "Hey Tris," I say, smiling. I tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as she smiles again. My smile widens as I remember that today is the day. Today I propose to Tris. I hear the fire alarm go off, and chuckle as Tris jumps a metre in the air, "That'll be breakfast," she says running off quickly.

I laugh again before getting up and getting dressed quickly. I walk swiftly into the kitchen and see Tris laughing at her cooking which has been burnt to a crisp. I look at her strangely before joining in, her laugh is infectious okay? "LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN!," she yells demandingly **a/n is that a word? It is now.** I laugh at her bossiness and nod in agreement.

* * *

Somehow half an hour later we are both covered in food and are laughing on the floor at our food creations. We ended up having a baking war, which then turned into trying to sabotage each other's recipes, which of course, resulted in a food fight.

"Okay, okay, since neither of us have work today so you want to go for a picnic at the Ferris wheel?," I ask while she wraps her arms around my neck. "Mm, that sounds good, I will go get some things from the shop after I've cleaned myself up," she says gesturing to the assortment of ingredients in her hair and on her face.

* * *

 ** ***le time skip to Ferris wheel*****

I lay on the blanket as Tris tried to throw grapes into my mouth, and most of the time failing. We lie onthe blanket looking at the clouds, till the sky becomes a haze of colours, as the sun starts to set I decide now would be the perfect time **a/n clichè, I know. I HAVE NO IMAGINATION STOP ATTACKING ME. Okay you may now continue.** I look over at her goofy smile as she continues to talk about the cloyds as if it is the most interesting thing in the world, she almost tricked me into thinking it was but that was just because she was the one saying it. I smile and shut my eyes for a moment thinking of how perfect my life has become. _What did I do to deserve this? It's the best thing. If you had told me this would be my life 6 years ago I would've laughed at you. My life went from mess to the best in that space of time._ I feel a small pressure against my lips, and my eyes flutter open **a/n excuse my French, but how the fuck does ones eyes 'flutter' open? Like actually. okay im done.** I grin against her lips and kissed back softly, she pulls back and smiles sweetly, I decide now is as good time as ever and jump is suddenly, clearly surprising her, I smile at her reassuringly and fish around in my pocket for the small back box, containing my happiness, or maybe my sadness, the contents it deemed by Tris' response. I get down on one knee, looking up at Tris' surprised face and begin my speech

"Tris, I used to not believe in perfect days, but you have taught me that maybe, if you are with the right person, it is possible, and I don't think I could get it if you were with anyone else because all of these perfect days would never happen ever again, I truly believe you are my one and only, you bring out emotions within me that I usually lock away inside me unless I am very _very_ drunk. I would like to share all my perfect days with you because without you they aren't possible, and I never want to loose you, Beatrice Grace Prior, Will you marry me?," I finish. She looks at me beaming her brightest smile, before nodding, happy tears streaming down her face.

This is when I truly knew there was such things as perfect days.

* * *

I wake up and the content smile finds its way back onto my face as I remember the previous day spent with Tris. I look over to find that she is no longer next to me and start to worry. _Where is she? Did someone come and take her? Is she okay? When will she be back? Will she ever be back?_

I look over at my clock to see when I have to go to work, seeing that it is already past the time when she leaves for her work, the stress of where she is melts away as I get up to make breakfast. As I open the fridge, Zeke walks in looking at me weirdly. "Why are you so happy?," he asks "Is it a crime to be happy?," I question not looking up from my food. "No- well- it's just… that. I don't know, you haven't been this cheerful in a while?," he says it more as a question, I roll my eyes at him and think of yesterday. My perfect day.

I smile down at the floor, "Tris and I had the best day yesterday," I say before turning back to my breakfast. My head snaps around at the sound of someone crying, I feel bewildered as I see Zeke crying into his hands, he walks over to me mumbling something incoherent, "Zeke stop mumbling and tell me what's wrong"

He looks up at me with tear-stained cheeks and whispers, "Four. Tris died a year ago."

It all comes rushing back to me, hitting me like a tidal wave and turning my heart just as cold as one, I guess all the bright days have been stolen.

* * *

 ** ***hides from angry mob*****

 ***dodges chair***

 **Please don't kill me. Don't be like David.**

 **Okay so, this is done, you should totally go read my other story id you haven't already. Yeah. This will totally convince you too. I'M SORRY OKAY?! Also if you do I don't have a very consistent updating schedule, it's sort of just when ever I stop procrastinating, or if I am awake at 4am. Okay, I'm done.**

 **Goodbye everyone :) :) :)**

 ***hands everyone dauntless cake before leaving* Okay baibai everyoneeee**

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **PLEAAAASE?**

 **Also if you have an idea that you want someone to write please PM me… or whatever.**


	2. Im sorry

I sorry for any pain this might have caused you :(


End file.
